


Empathy with Conseqences

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Claudette is scared, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Mild Gore, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, but wants to help, michael doesn't understand feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: Claudette could never let anyone suffer, even Michael Myers it seems.





	Empathy with Conseqences

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dbd discord for helping with the title name for the fic <3

'You know the entity is getting pissed at you Michael, not only that but your stupidity is getting us all in fucking trouble.'

Michael didn't react as Evan spoke to him, simply stood there and listened. He didn't particularly care what the entity thought, or what the others would do to him if he continued like he did. 

'You think you're tough because you killed some teenagers on the outside but you ain't shit in here. We're all like you and I'll make you damn sorry you acted this way if you continue.'

Evan shoved him roughly into the wall before walking away, shooting back a glare over his shoulder. He could be as angry as he liked, Michael wasn't going to do a thing about it. 

He waited til Evan had left before walking off. The idea of immediately doing what he was told not to filled him with some sort of feeling. What the feeling was he didn't really know, excitement maybe? 

He passed by the others, Philip sending him a concerned look and getting to his feet.

'Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?' He asked, reaching out to touch Michael's shoulder.

Michael sighed inwardly and shook his head. He knew people thought he was just a scared child acting out in this place. He figured it was an act he could play if the time called but for now he was content with letting them believe whatever character they'd created of him in their heads.. 

'That's okay then, but you should listen to him Michael. The entity is getting angry and I can tell you from experience that not pleasing it results in pain even worse than the survivors feel.'

Michael didn't doubt the entities abilities, he just didn't care. 

He nodded at Philip, relaxing his shoulders slightly in a way that suggested he understood what he was being told. It earned him a relieved smile and pat on the shoulder.

'That's good then, remember I'm always here if you need someone to talk to.'

Michael would have raised an eyebrow at " _talk to"_ if he was that expressive, instead he just nodded again and left.

***

Claudette knelt down and examined what looked to be a mushroom on the forest floor. It was strange to say the least, glowing blue spots littered its soft surface and it looked a lot larger than any she'd seen before. Overwhelmed with temptation she plucked it from the soil and put it in her bag. It was looking quite full in there and she knew she should head back soon, the only issue she had is often she couldn't travel this far into the woods without ending up back at the fire. She was so curious at what else she might find if she just kept going.  

She slung the bag over her shoulder and looked around, wondering which direction she should head next. She closed her eyes and spun round, counting to ten before she stopped and opened them again. Straight on it seemed. 

She readjusted the bag and she set off, eyes scanning the forest floor and tree trunks for anything she could use. There seemed to be a cluster of bushes up ahead and her eyes lit up at the thought of edible berries. She began to pick up the pace, nearly reaching them before a figure emerged from the trees behind them.

The large frame and hair made her think it was David at first and she almost called out until she saw him turn round. The shocking white face making her shake.

_What the hell are you doing here?_

She crouched down slowly in the hopes he hadn't seen her. Drawing her bag closer so it wouldn't stick out.

She watched the Shape take a few steps forward, taking a quick look behind him before stopping and looking around. 

Claudette was gripping the bag so hard it was starting to hurt now. Her breathing felt inhumanly loud in her ears and she was surprised he hadn't heard her. 

_You shouldn't be here, it's not a trial..._

Claudette had been told by some of the others about seeing Michael out of trials, creeping about in the woods for them. Dwight saw him first, came back to camp with his arm slashed open and tears in his eyes. She'd patched him up and they decided they should all avoid leaving the fire alone until it stopped. 

He attacked Adam next, one of the newer survivors who whilst everyone slept tried to see if he could find a way out for them. Coming face to face with Myers instead of a secret door and coming back with a torn shoulder instead of good news.

The last attempt had been on Meg and Nea. The two of them outran him easily. Even taking the time to find a few nicely sized rocks on the floor to throw at his 'Stupid face.'

Bill told them not be so reckless when they got back, but Claudette had caught the small smirk on his face when they left. However reckless it supposedly was it seemed to put him off for a while. 

Until now apparently...

As he started to draw closer Claudette knew she'd need to make a break for it. Sooner rather than later if she stood a chance of outrunning him. She took a deep breath and tried to orientate herself. The last thing she needed was to run further into the woods. 

Taking one last look behind her she braced herself and leapt up to her feet, sprinting as fast as she could back to the fire. 

***

The snap of twigs alerted him before he saw her. 

Claudette looked behind her as she started to run. An expression of pure terror on her face. 

Adjusting his grip on the knife Michael started after her, closing the distance slowly but surely. He knew he could get to her before she got back to the fire, she wasn't as fast as the others.

He watched as she disappeared momentarily over a slope, bracing himself for the speed he'd pick up from the steep gradient. 

He was barely over it when he felt himself stop though. A tight feeling around his ankle. It took him a moment to register the pain, it was agonising and he felt his knees buckle as it surged up through him, a short groan exiting his mouth.

_What the hell is happening..._

It was a bear trap that had caught him, its sharp teeth sunk deep into his flesh. Going by the pain he felt he had no doubt it was poisoned or something as well. 

Gritting his teeth he reached out and tried to prise the jaws apart, ignoring the pain that came from his now torn fingertips. 

As much as he tried they didn't seem to move and he could feel himself getting angry. It wasn't the first time he'd trodden in one and he'd got himself out no problem every other time, with a lot less pain in the process too. Maybe the entity was starting his punishment already...

Shaking his head he began pulling at the teeth again, yanking furiously in an attempt to free himself.

'Hey stop that you're making it worse!' A voice came and he looked up to see Claudette standing a few feet away from him.

She was visibly shaking but her jaw was set, a stupid act of bravery. 

'You're just cutting your hands, you can't touch the teeth like that.'

Michael ignored her and reached back to try again, being almost startled as he felt her hands bat his own away.

'I told you to stop!' 

***

Claudette could feel the shaking get worse as he looked up at her. She caught a glimpse of his eyes through the mask and she forced herself to look away.

'Look, I'll help you out if you want. Or you can sit here by yourself all night.' She told him, arms folded hoping it both hid the shaking  and made her look tougher than she felt.

He looked down at the trap and back up to her, making a weird noise that sounded like a stroppy huff a five year old makes. 

He moved his hands back and Claudette knelt down beside him, eyeing up the kitchen knife just within arms length. Michael apparently noticed her looking, he looked at it too but made no attempt to reach for it.

Taking that as some kind of promise Claudette wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans before examining the trap.

It was unlike any she had seen before. Wicked sharp and covered it some strange inky black liquid. She pulled out her gardening gloves to inspect it, not knowing if the liquid was only dangerous if you had an open wound. 

She had a little glass jar in her bag that she pulled out to take a sample, maybe someone would recognise it. As she spooned some into the container she could feel Michael's hard gaze upon her.

'You can wait twenty seconds longer, I'm not helping you for nothing.' She warned, sticking the jar back into her bag and flexing her fingers to start on the trap.

Getting a closer look Claudette could see the teeth had gone right through his boot and into his leg where they were deeply embedded. The wound was grizzly; the flesh all torn and bloody and she bit her lip to stop herself imagining what it would feel like on her. 

She braced her self before reaching out, running her gloved fingers over the metal to test its strength. It had been tightened a lot more than normal, a one in a hundred chance of escape in a trial. Out here though she could work through it.

She dived back into her bag, pulling out some of the tools she taken from boxes in the trial and got to work loosening the bolts in the corners. It was tedious work as they were tightened so hard that they were difficult to get turning in the first place and she ended up handing Michael the screwdriver to do some of them for her. 

He watched her quietly as she worked, an interested look in his eyes that helped put her nerves at ease. She didn't suspect he'd stay so docile forever though and she wasn't sure what she would do when they were done here.

After loosening the trap they managed to pull the jaws apart and release Michael's leg, the injuries looking even worse than before.

'Will the entity heal you?' She asked, looking at the mangled ankle before her.

He looked down at it and shrugged slightly, clearly the injury was new to him. Claudette knew if he was ever hurt in trial he was always fine by the next one. She reached for her bag again, pushing the mushrooms out of the way to reach the bandages and antiseptic she had in the bottom.

'I don't have my proper med-kit with me but I'll do what I can. Besides maybe you will be healed soon.'

Michael didn't give any kind of reaction other than stretch his leg out a little better for her.

Nodding at him first, she rolled up his pant leg up to his knee before washing all the blood off with a sponge. She applied the antiseptic as quickly as she could, it seemed the blood was still running and she wondered if the inky liquid stopped it from clotting. Blood loss and death would probably be her friends choice of action here but Claudette refused to watch anyone suffer, even Michael Myers.

She dabbed around with the sponge again before wrapping his leg as best she could, securing it with the little bit of tape she had left. 

She sat back to inspect it, twisting his ankle slightly to make sure it was all covered before giving him a nod of approval.

'You should be good to go.' She told him, stuffing her things into the bag and getting to her feet.

She watched Michael examine it himself before rising up to stand in front of her.

'Be careful though, you shouldn't put a lot of weight on it. If it doesn't heal maybe you should...I don't know ask not to do trials?'

She cringed as she said it, what else could she tell him though.

Michael just tipped his head to the side, staring at her for a few seconds. It was a little nerve wracking and all she wanted to do was get back to the fire now. The whole interaction left her with a sick feeling in her stomach.

'Well I hope you feel better soon.' She told him, an awkward smile on her face as she started to back away. 

He gave her a nod, looking down at his foot once more before turning away and heading back to wherever he came from.

***

Michael managed to limp back to Haddonfield undetected by the other killers. He knew Evan would have something to say if he saw him and Michael felt like he'd do something that would land him in even more trouble. 

That bear trap was put there on purpose. Most likely intended for him, a direct punishment for going against what he was told. 

That liquid was new as well. Claudette clearly hadn't seen it and he knew there were survivors who'd been here longer than he had. Either Evan had cooked that idea up recently or the entity had gotten it's claws into the situation earlier than expected.

He headed for his room and sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. He pulled his shoe off and prodded at the wound again. It didn't look like it was going to heal anytime soon- blood was already started the soak through and he felt almost concerned for his well being.

Eyeing up the bandages he found himself wondering why he hadn't just killed Claudette anyway, made the whole injury worth it at least. He supposed it would be in 'poor taste' as Philip would say, but things like that didn't mean all that much to him. Maybe if it had been Laurie he could understand, despite everything he knew he'd protect her against the other killers if he was in a trial with her. If only so he could kill her himself. 

But Laurie was his sister, Claudette was nothing to him. 

It was a strange feeling. Gratitude is what it was, not that Michael knew that. Not yet anyway.

***

Claudette almost ran back to fire, just in case Michael changed his mind and came chasing after her with his knife raised.

As she drew closer and could hear the sounds of the others she slowed down the pace and tried to calm herself down. She felt guilty about what she had done, or rather the reaction of the others would make her feel guilty. They knew she cared deeply about others but healing a trapped killer was another thing.

She passed through the trees, adjusting her bag strap and fixing a smile on her face ready for the group.

'Hey guys, I found some really interesting-'

'Jesus Claudette are you alright?' David interrupted, running over to her and examining for injuries.

'What? Of course I am what are you talking about?'

'We heard you screaming.' Jake told her. 'Me and David tried to find you but we kept getting sent back here.'

'Didn't know if Michael or someone had found ya. Was ready to thump the bastard.'

Claudette stiffened slightly at the name but shook her head.

'No, I thought I saw someone but it was nothing, just the entity playing tricks I guess.'

'What about the blood on your hands?' Jake asked, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

She looked down on her hands, she hadn't even thought to properly wash them. 

'It's not mine.' She answered truthfully, heading for her med-kit to wash it off.

'I fell over when I thought someone was following me and landing near an old bear trap. There was blood all around it...and this stuff?'

She pulled out the vial in the hopes of distracting them, handing it over to Jake and David to examine.

'What is it?' David asked, tipping the container up and down.

'Looks like ink.' Jake said, opening the lid to get a better look.

The rest of the group had gathered round now, passing the jar between them to have a look.

'I've seen it before.' Laurie announced, looking over at Bill who nodded as well.

'So have I.'

'What is it?' Claudette asked, taking the jar back and looking inside.

Laurie shrugged her shoulders, 'I don't know, I just remember I was being sacrificed for the first time and I got this stuff on my hands when I was trying to stop it. Only time I ever saw it til now.'

'What about you Bill?'

The old man sighed and shook his head slightly, looking over at Ace who gave him a puzzled expression.

'A long time ago one of the other survivors went missing. Got sacrificed in a trial and never came back to the fire. We thought maybe he'd got lost or stuck, we'd never known anyone to go missing you see. Then after weeks of looking we found his toolbox in one of the trials. Had that stuff on it, though it was mostly dry by then.'

'Alex.' Ace whispered, a sad smile on his face.

'As in Alex's toolbox? The one you gave me?' Jake asked, an unusually soft look on his face.

Bill nodded. 'You'd have liked him.'

'Does the box still have it on?'

'Nah that stuff dried and cracked off years ago, I didn't think to take a sample like you thought it was just oil from the chainsaws or something.'

Claudette nodded and looked back at the jar, hopefully she could be the one to figure it out.

***

Michael was starting to get something akin to annoyed now. 

His wound continued to bleed and his performance in trials was being effected. Being hit by a pallet or blinded would shock his balance so much he'd nearly fall over.

The others had noticed by now as well. Evan thought it was hilarious, laughing at Michael's no kill trials and bragging about his own four. Philip was a little more sympathetic, telling him he'd try and persuade the entity to stop.

Michael didn't say yes but judging by Philip's constant disappearances he figured he was trying regardless.

He tried not to care, pushing himself in spite of the pain. It was pitiful to watch though, he moved so slow that he had no chance catching the likes of Meg, Feng or Nea. Even Dwight was starting to get bold against him, bringing flashlights into the trial to screw him up even more.

He arrived in his next trial, frowning slightly when he saw it was the meat plant. All the drops made his ankle give way and he didn't doubt he'd be laid on the floor by the end of it.

Taking a breath he began to wonder through the rooms, checking the generators for any noise, he caught glimpses of people in the distance but upon reaching the area would see no sign of them.

 After several minutes of searching Michael guessed someone would likely be in the bathroom, or pig vat room. People liked the generators tucked away in corners. 

He decided to head for the bathroom first, keeping an eye out on the way for any unsuspecting survivors. As he drew closer to the room, it seemed no noise was coming from inside and  he debated turning back, only stopping when he thought maybe it was Feng working in the gen.

Looking inside he saw nothing, a dull totem was still standing in the corner giving him no indication anyone had even been here. 

Propping himself on the door frame Michael rotated his bad ankle slightly, he wasn't looking forward to the trek back upstairs, especially not if the whole trial was going to be like this.

As he prepared to head off again, Michael heard a small sound coming from round the corner. Rummaging maybe? He limped round the corner to the top of the basement stairs and listened. 

_Someone is down there._

Trying to be as discrete as possible despite his foot, Michael made his way down the stairs, holding his breath so not to alert them.

He edged into the middle of the room, squinting through his mask at the survivor who was knelt in front of the chest. They had two little piles of things on the floor beside them that he presumed were sorted into 'keep' and 'leave.'

He found himself continuing to watch, he was looking forward to the expression he would receive when they turned round. 

***

Pulling out the last few things from the chest Claudette rubbed her hands together and turned her attention to the pile of stuff she had on the floor. As she began leafing through she noticed someone watching out the corner of her eye and she turned round to meet their gaze.

'Michael?'

Claudette stared at him, a puzzled expression on her face as he stood there motionless.

She looked down at his ankle, it was poorly bandaged and she figured it still hadn't healed. She wasn't surprised going by what the others had told her about his performance in the trials.

'Hey want me to take a look? I just found some pretty good stuff in this chest? Think this lucky cat Ace found is helping me out.'

She gestured at the cat key chain she had attached to her belt loop and laughed, it was a little battered but cute none the less.

Michael continued to stare and Claudette rubbed her fingertips together nervously. Had she misinterpreted the situation? She figured since he hadn't attacked her then maybe there was some unspoken truce between them. 

Getting nothing from him Claudette sighed and reached down for the med kit, maybe she'd have to be a little more authoritative again. Tough doctor persona.

'Right c'mon let's see your leg.' She said kneeling on the ground and unpacking the things she needed. He looked down at her, expressionless eyes through the mask.

'Well I can sort you out or you can throw me on one of these hooks, your choice.'

She stood, or rather sat her ground and waited. The prospect of being hooked down here was terrifying but she stayed regardless.

After what seemed like an eternity Michael began to crouch down beside her, looking over at the wall instead of her as he did. He shook his boot off and rolled the pant leg up, revealing the now infected looking wound on his ankle.

'Oh my.' Claudette bit her lip as she inspected it, trying not to retch at the smelt. 

'Has anything else happened to it?'

Michael shook his head slightly.

'Right well this needs cleaning regularly, if I show you what to do you'll need to do it yourself when I'm not there. Unless any of your... _friends_  can do it for you.'

A noise that sounded close to a laugh came from behind Michael's mask. It was quite startling how human it sounded, how ordinary.

She reached into the med-kit and pulled out a sponge to clean up the wound, gently dabbing to avoid too much friction on the delicate area. Once satisfied she grabbed a needle and thread and set to work stitching up some of the worst effected areas, hoping Michael wouldn't be too energetic and break them too soon.

Eyeing up what she could use Claudette found herself in a bit of a situation. She'd managed to find herself a Styptic agent from the chest, not the best thing but close to it. The others would kill her if the knew she'd used it on Myers but looking at his leg she didn't feel like she had a choice.

Taking a breath first, she uncapped the bottle and shook some of the powder onto his leg. She ended up using half the container, a lot more than she'd wanted. 

As the final step she dressed the wound and secured it with tape, using thicker material than the bandages she'd used previously. 

'There, a lot better than last time.' Claudette told him, sitting back with a sigh of relief. 

'You can take some of these bandages with you and the rest of this as well.' She handed over the styptic agent and the bandages, a little swell of sadness inside her at the loss of good items.

Michael took them from her and stuffed them into his pockets, giving her a brief nod in thanks.

'Make sure you change them every other day. Come find me if you need help.'

Tapping his ankle first Michael gave her another nod and got to is feet, pausing briefly as if wondering what he was going to do next.

Claudette dipped her head and smiled, seemed she wasn't the only awkward one. 

'Well I'm going to have to get back to the trial, people will be wondering where I am.' She told him, gathering her things and getting to her feet. She waited a moment before leaving, wondering if he'd actually let her go.

Michael stared at her for a moment before looking over at the hooks, his grip on the knife slackened and he nodded his head in the direction of the stairs. 

'Thanks you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: foxtail-magic


End file.
